


Modern Love: We're Just Trying to Go Home

by Hel be praised (Silvertounge)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drabble Collection, Emotions, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertounge/pseuds/Hel%20be%20praised
Summary: A collection of snippets that follow Steve and Bucky through their tumultuous relationship.





	1. I Knew I Was in Love with You Even Then

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this type of story because of the "Modern Love" series that The New York Times is running. The idea is that people submit a story about love that is 100 words or less. All of the chapters of this fic will follow that pattern and be 100 words or less.

No matter how hard he tried, and he tried so  _damn_ hard, Steve couldn’t make himself let go of his feelings. Everything Bucky did seemed like effortless perfection; Steve could obsess over everything Bucky did until he died from forgetting to live. It was as hopelessly easy to keep his feelings bottled up inside his barely functioning lungs as it was painfully impossible to let them slip out with his stuttered breath.

Loving Bucky followed the natural order of the world. If strangers who barely knew him couldn’t help but love him, then what chance in hell did Steve have?


	2. This Fire that Consumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky would never change a thing about what he has.

Watching him foolishly face challenges and tribulation in spite of the odds, often sparked a fire deep in his stomach; one that spread relentlessly throughout him until he felt consumed by it entirely. Even as the rest of the world told him no, Steve screamed his rebuttal with his stubborn action and his inability to give up. 

Go on Bucky I’ll be fine here, only meant that he had found himself another futile battle to fight, or another cause to champion. 

There was stupidity and then there was Steve. Bucky found that he didn’t mind having them both as his. 


	3. I Am Completed by You

There was no length Steve wouldn’t go to have Bucky back by his side. Their relationship would have been deemed unnatural by anyone who found out about it, but Steve couldn’t understand how it was that something so good and so _right_ could be seen as something ugly and unwanted by the rest of the world.

Here in this moment, Bucky pressed tightly against him, Steve felt complete in a way that even Dr, Erskine’s serum hadn’t managed to make him feel. The hot press of Bucky’s skin against his was a brand he wanted to keep with him forever.


End file.
